


A Boy and his Bat

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How novel, to once be old and majestic, grown tall and strong and to not even know what those things are.  Or were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and his Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "A Different Perspective" challenge at gameofcards on LJ. 
> 
> It got a little abstract and mooney, I think, but I like it.

How novel, to once be old and majestic, grown tall and strong and to not even know what those things are. Or were. 

Because now you’re smaller, compact. Somehow heavier with the weight of something intangible that zings through every fibre of your being. 

The hands that crafted you were strong and sure, under the guidance of another. The knowledge of sound came when the words were spoken, hushed and low, lips brushing against you. 

Reverence.

Strange concept to understand considering … everything.

But when that boy—the young man—holds you, sure and true you know what you’ve been made for. You can feel a consciousness sing from under his fingers, lighting up what was never considered to be dark before.

 _Life_. 

He brought life to a living thing, oddly enough. Once living, then made inert. And now humming with energy and begging for a chance to do what you were made for.

He doesn’t even know what he’s done. What he can do. What he _will_ do. He still thinks the piece of mountain ash, treated with wolfsbane, etched with runes and enchanted with spells are what make him a force to be reckoned with.

No, he doesn’t know yet. 

If you could talk you’d say thank you and make him realize what he’s done. That it’s not evil or bad and that he will do good, wonderful things. Or, rather, that he _can_ do good, wonderful things. 

But not yet.

Because right now he’s just a boy with his bat, fighting to keep the darkness at bay.


End file.
